


Lost in Translation

by antiutopia



Category: Smallville
Genre: AU, M/M, Soulmate AU, fixit fic, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiutopia/pseuds/antiutopia
Summary: 你的灵魂伴侣的名字写在你的手臂上。读出它们是一回事，明白它们代表什么是另一回事。rivkat太太的同名文章的翻译！





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost in Translation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979259) by [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/rivkat). 



> rivkat太太的原文！原文在http://archiveofourown.org/works/1979259
> 
> Clex的灵魂伴侣梗！Lex/Clark无差。Smallville版本的Clex请注意，超人前传电视剧版本的！顺便安利一下电视剧很好看的。15000（？）多字就一章，好处是避免我翻着翻着坑了（咳）一口气翻完它！
> 
> 渣翻意译多过天际，请不要打我【Supes红披风护脑xxx

光秃秃的脑袋太过于显著，以至于Clark基本都没注意到别的任何事，除了Lex没有呼吸了。一会儿之后他知道了Lex的名字，但也没机会去看了。

但是Lex不会等很久才问这个问题。当他们肩并肩站在谷仓看着夕阳的时候，Lex对着Clark的前臂做了个手势：“我比大多数美国人懂得的语言都多，不过这个看起来很陌生。”

Clark耷拉着他的肩膀。Lex明显要比学校里的孩子们精明得多，那些孩子更多是把他的奇怪符号当成取笑他的一个理由，而不是一个需要解释的异常现象。“我不知道。”他承认道。

Lex嘴角挑起一半：“另一个关于Clark Kent的不解之谜。”他说。Clark打了个寒颤。

“那么你呢？”他问，不顾一切地想要转移话题。

Lex解开了他的袖口，把衬衫和夹克都拉起来让Clark能看到那一条一条的手术疤痕：“在我小的时候，我父亲就把它们取掉了。”他说，“他认为人要自己创造自己的命运。”

“Whoa。”Clark听说过一些宗教信仰会要求除去这种标记，通常是因为他们认为人们应该通过勤勉的努力来找到他们的灵魂伴侣，或者侍奉神明比人类之间的联系要更重要。或者有些情况，有着糟糕经验的父母会对孩子这么做——他看过一部电视剧，一个女人嫁给了一个名为George Saunders的男人，他总是打她，后来发现只是同名，标记指的并不是那个人。所以她不得不逃离他，也必须得远离那个真正的灵魂伴侣George Saunders以保护他，直到最后她不得不杀了她的前夫才活了下来。也许那种事情几乎没有发生过，至少没有媒体报道得那样频发，但是Clark能明白为什么有着那种经历的人们会给孩子做出取掉标记的选择。没有标记来让你确定，你就必须谨慎。但是Clark还从没遇到过真的把标记弄掉的人。

Clark已经盯着Lex看了有一段时间了，但他看上去并不在意。“Um，你想知道它到底写了什么吗？”

“我确信如果我有天真的结婚了，对方会告诉我我找错了人。”他把袖口放下来拉直他的夹克袖子，转了转手臂让它再次变得服帖，“但是那对于现在的我来说还不用担心。

****

Clark拒绝了那辆卡车，但是他似乎稍微能接受Lex帮他获取美丽的Lang小姐的芳心。即使是认同Clark青少年式的坚定信仰，认为必须Lana是他的灵魂伴侣他才有资格追求她，Lex也不明白为什么Clark不能成为Lana的“家乡男孩”，或者那个橄榄球运动员为什么就不能是别的“舞会皇后”的灵魂伴侣。就因为小镇的每个人都觉得Lana Lang毫无疑问会得到舞会上的皇冠，这也并不是事实。标记总是被预言家或者巫医解读是有道理的，这不仅仅是大人对孩子的影响，这是种传统。*

就算是Clark，有着他非黑即白的世界观，也不能从“标记决定人的命运”的信仰中超脱，就算很多人为了得到或者挽留他们的灵魂伴侣所做的事情完全跟道德不沾边。关于他的这件事是Lex觉得最难理解的。他能接受Clark所隐藏的任何秘密，而且他也很愿意帮他保密。但是Clark的固定思想真是过于传统，对于那个命定的人以外的任何人问的关于他的秘密的问题，即使回答对他或者对提问的人来说都好，他也不会回答。

****

至少，现在Clark知道他的标记为什么这么与众不同了。他仍然沉浸在他父母对他隐瞒他的出身的失落之中。他们总是说他们不知道那些符号代表什么，但是他们很确信总有一天当他遇见了那个对的人，他就会明白的。

他是个/外星人/。那个命中注定的人说不定都不真的是个“人”。

而现在还有Lex需要担心。Lex太善于观察，又对他充满疑问。Lex就像磁铁一样吸引着陨石变异人。Lex说一切皆有可能，但肯定想不到Clark的标记是一种比陨石变异要更加更加异常的东西。

当Clark被Eric Summers拿走能力的时候，他以为他的外形标记会随着能力消失。但是它还在，突然地就跟他其他的皮肤一样可以被弄破了。他可以自由地对Lex大吼，假装他一直都是如此正常地脆弱，但是很快这就结束了，他又再次强壮，快速，并且孤身一人。

/这里没人属于你。/他时常觉得他手臂上的标记如此对他说道，/你也不属于任何人。/

唯一的安慰就是Lex就像他一样没有属于自己的位置，即使这一切其实是Lionel造成的。他们有如此多的共同点，但是互相分享却是绝对不安全的。

****

Lex看见Desiree的名字在他的手腕上，她出现的同时标记也出现了。他知道这事不可能发生：标记在出生后慢慢长大，有时会在生命结束时慢慢消失，但是它们不会/出现/在22岁，尤其不可能在被移除之后出现。但是，他看到了她的名字，他知道他们是天造地设的一对。在很短暂的一段时间里，他知道了做一个正常人是什么感觉。

在那之后他知道了这一切都是荷尔蒙引诱而成的幻觉。他想知道她手上的到底是谁的名字，或者有没有一个名字。在普林斯顿有个男孩的标记是“没有人”，像圆点一样的小写字母。他一路找到了网上，最后在匿名聊天室遇到了一个人。他们一起找到了一种新的在一起的方式，这一段时间在在新闻上大肆流行。但是如果是别的时代，他可能就会失望而不去寻找真相（或者也可能标记就会不一样，或者也许会是他的灵魂伴侣给报纸心灵鸡汤板块写信时使用的笔名。）一切都是因情况而异的。一切都是幻觉，即使没有一个陨石怪人偷偷写下她的名字。

有些时候，Lex会被他本来就得到了一个空白的标记这个想法逗乐，在这个想象里Lionel下令让手术进行，这样Lex就不知道到底会不会有一个人在未来全心全意地爱着他。

是的，Lex知道旧时代关于标记空白的偏见只是种迷信。他也知道关于标记的真意有着非常激烈的争执，关于到底那到底是一个可能是最好的的选项还是那就是最好的那个。在全球化扩张的同时，越来越多的人标记上的名字并不是本地的，这暗示了至少它有语境依据。即使是在没有读写语言文化的地区出生的孩子也开始越来越多地得到文字而不是一些风格化的图像，既是一种信息传递，也造成了更多的融合现象。Lex更偏爱于这种解释：标记是一种局部最大值：这就是/你/能做到的最好的了。他明白为什么Lionel对这种外部控制的命运并不感冒了。

大概有60%的人，根据记录，从没找到他们的灵魂伴侣。就他这个运气，他的应该已经死在流星雨里面了。所有那些很棒的戏剧——Romeo和Juliet和他们一模一样的“敌人”记号；Scarlett刮伤了她的胳膊直到它不再阻碍她的野心；Antigone的πίστιν记号，她献身于一个如此伟大的理想以至于她的忠诚尽责只能在死后体现。但是没有任何一个听起来是个很舒适的活法。有的时候，不知道还更好。Lionel手上的名字是Lillian给他或者Lionel带来过什么好处吗？它没让她活下来，也没让Lionel变成一个更好的人。

Lionel当然用夸张的演讲包裹了一切，告诉他欧洲的名门望族是怎么例行公事般地除去他们的标记的。任何一个准备进行可变动的婚姻的人都不需要一个标记来提醒他们哪个名字曾写在他们的皮肤上。Lionel甚至争辩过，说空白才是天生的上层社会之人：他们可以不用考虑去找某个特定的人，专心追求力量与丰功伟绩。

Lex不认为有个错误的标记对他来说是个问题——谁会让/他/为了力量去结婚呢？他依然在意他的标记是什么，以及通过什么原理来书写。Desiree只是想要扭曲规则来迎合她自己的需求。他不相信这个标记的源头有什么更好的计划。

****

“别装了。”他对最终卸下了伪装的Tina说，“你不是Whitney你也不可能是Lana命中注定的那个人。”

“你怎么知道？”她质问道，声音在湿冷的地窖中显得非常嘹亮，“我可以做我想做的任何人。我可以做一个男孩，而且我绝对是在本地出生的。不像/你/。”

Clark畏缩了；她在说收养的事，但是她只是要说明那个他是不是会有的想法，他不可能是Lana的“家乡男孩”。每件事都那么伤人，甚至是尘土在他皮肤上留下的压力。但是她太危险了，完全释放了能力，而他得让她远离Lana。“但是标记不会/说谎/。你真的是个男孩吗？”

她甩了一下她的脑袋：“它们不说谎，但是她的标记没说另一半必须一辈子都是个男孩。”

陨石正在削弱他到几乎呕吐的程度。他还能继续劝说她不要这么干。“那你的标记呢？”

“我不知道！”她在叫喊着，咆哮着，在陨石对他的削弱作用下像是更加巨大了。“我在陨石砸下来的时候还是个小孩，接着一切都/变了/。我妈妈从不告诉我——她说我还没到年龄去看那个——现在我永远也不会知道了。”她看向别处，用手抹了把嘴角，在这么做的时候变回Whitney的样子。她伸出她的胳膊，现在有了Whitney的记号。“那都无关紧要了。”她说，当她不是她原本的模样的时候她显得又激烈又冷静，“我有了他的标记，所以我可以得到她。”

她走了，Clark跌倒在地板上。他得站起来，他得去救Lana——

一阵眩光穿过他的眼皮，炽白得就像太阳，接着压在他胸口仿佛有几千吨重的陨石消失了。他没时间去想为什么他的飞船决定救他；他爬起来赶向Talon。

****

大约在一千人中有两个标记没有在手上而在身体的其他部分，Helen是其中的一个人，她的在她的肩胛骨之间，一个优美精致的书写体：“Jay”。

Lex喜欢用后入式跟她做爱，让他自己记住命运的安排本来是什么。

****

Alicia的标记并不暧昧。“Stephen Carter”只有有限的歧义性。但是Alicia并不在乎。Clark也不在乎，尤其当她半裸着坐在他腿上的时候。很多人在他们找到他们的唯一之前都跟别人约过会，或者说如果他们真的能找到那个人的话。后来她吐露了她的计划是瞬移完整个国家，用她的能力能比其他人更快地查看所有的备选项。

Belle Reve让这个主意告一段落。Clark希望某一天她能像其他正常的人类一样去做她的公路旅行。真的有这种机构提供服务帮助标记清楚准确像Alicia一样的人们安排这样的旅行。如果你找到了你的命定之人需要多交一笔钱，不过无论如何你可以在世界的一部分转一转。Alicia在童年被关了那么久，现在又被为了她自己好而关起来，真的值得得到那样的自由，他想。

****

Shannon Bell试图干掉他因为他跟她睡了却除了两次性高潮和一对钻石耳环之外没留给她任何东西。这是人们在根本上被他们自己的利益所误导又不能接受事实的又一个证据。Lex不是那个背着未来的丈夫出轨的人。Lex不是那个带着自己未婚夫的生日标记的人。她选择了性而非灵魂伴侣并不一定是错误的，但它也绝不是他的错。对她来说责怪他要比为自己的行为负责更加容易一些。

但依然，Clark对待他的方式就好像/他/才是错了的那个。

总有一天Lex会不再把Clark当做一个道德指南针。有主观判断力和正确并不是一回事，就像电视上所有那些关于Lex的完全出于双方自愿的暧昧关系的恶意报道所演示的一样。在那些水蛭看来，那就像是他发明了跟不是自己命中注定的人一起睡一样。Lex知道事实上至少十个参议员，和至少是这个数字1.5倍的政府官员做过外科整形手术来让他们的标记和他们的结婚对象相匹配。整个国家溺死在伪善之中，比起那些并不天生匹配的更加鼓励那些天生一对的，除了生物学和愚蠢的运气以外没有任何理由。

这需要做一个改变。Lex开始思考一旦他从Lionel沉重的阴影下挣脱之后，他应该是做出这个改变的人。

****

最终，Clark开始告诉人们他胳膊上的名字是Kawatche族人的，这并不100%是个谎言。不幸的是，Lois把它看作是一个找遍所有曾经经过或者接近经过过Kansas的部落去找出这个人的许可。她在Clark把她拉着坐下来开始乞求的时候才停下来。“如果你是对的，她有着Kawatche的血统，这个州一半的人都觉得他们有一部分血统是印第安人。查遍所有注册的人员并不是一个好方法，还会浪费时间。”

Lois抬起眼睛看向他，她的目光就像她刘海的边缘一样锋利。“总要有人去关心你的利益，Kent。因为你不关心。”

Clark摇了摇头，作为最后一个氪星人的痛苦对他来说已经太过熟悉了。他已经接受了这个事实。“生活中有很多比灵魂伴侣更重要的事情，Lois。”

她疲惫地抚过他的手臂，接着收回手：“我知道。我只是好奇当关系到你自己的幸福的时候，那些希望和信心都去哪里了？”

那简直是太接近于家的感觉了，所以Clark转换了话题去说LuthorCorp最新的阴谋诡计，因为这个可以绝佳地转移Lois的注意力。

****

失去你所有的记忆显然是其他的精神创伤所无法比拟的。在Lex的情况下很多那些曾经造成创伤的事都被记下来了，但是光是读那些记录当然远远没有Raymond Carver的故事来得吸引人；至少Carver有独具特色的写作风格和一个好编辑。但是，Lionel侵略性的保持纪录最终证明还是有好处的，只要Lex把那些纸质资料从Lionel的地下室翻出来（幸运的是，Lionel实在是太多疑了不能相信电脑系统）。Lionel是个有偏见的纪录者，在每一个记录中都留下恶意，但至少Lex得到了足够的细节来假装自己能连上之前的生活。

没有任何标记，就像没有任何头发，是一件让他与众不同的事情，也是一个外力形成的结果。他不知道以前的Lex是怎么面对这些不同之处的（虽然青少年时期的不良记录提供了一些线索），但是Lex发现它们都非常令人不愉快。他没有任何地方可去，任何地方能让他觉得自己是正常的。

当他终于破解出了Lionel最初的密码，他一点也没有更满足。在内心深处，他希望他的标记是个真的可以识别的名字。他甚至可以接受“Jane”；他已经在屏幕上写好了一个算法来找出最接近的人选，而国土安全部有记录几乎每一个人标记的资料库，他可以排除一些明显不符合的人。当然，不是说他需要找到他的灵魂伴侣。只是知道了会更有用处一点。

不过“Kal-El”就是句废话。Lex在想他是不是最后得自己编程一个AI然后把这个滑稽可笑的名字给它作为缩写。他知道有个工程师最后为他的杰作洗礼——一架超乎寻常地美丽的飞机，甚至让Lex都觉得想要飞翔——给了它他胳膊上的名字。他在三年后因为心脏病发作死去，一个幸福的男人。一个在那找到了自己的另一半的40%里的人，或者是自己觉得自己找到了，Lex想。在所有找到灵魂伴侣的有讽刺意味的方式里，这当然不是最坏的那个。

****

“我的灵魂伴侣是一只灭绝了的氪星鸟类。”Clark闷闷不乐地说。他希望Kara没能够做出这种东西，对于氪星人的系统来说就像酒精一样作用，但是她花了很长的时间，做出来的时候又那么兴奋想试试。他一直在想办法联系她；她对正义联盟的疑虑太深了，而他想让她能一起行动来看看为什么那是个不错的注意。但是现在，喝下三杯之后，他情绪不稳定而沮丧，更加不明白为什么人类喜欢喝酒了。

至少星空很漂亮。他们正肩并肩地坐在一个山顶上看着Metropolis。空气很凉爽，Clark也没有放开他的超级听力，所以夜晚非常安静。“什么鸟？”Kara问道，听起来她也有点情绪不稳。

“叫allele。”Clark叹气，不确定自己发音是否正确。正式的氪星人，比如Hebrew，在写作时总是不写元音让读者根据上下文推断。“因为我对鸟类学一点烟酒也没有，我猜是氪星上曾经有个人叫这个名字，相当于地球上叫Robin。”

Kara的眉毛快飞到她的发际线里面去了。她抓住他的胳膊推起他的袖子，然后盯着他一直看直到他取下用于把他的形象转变成超人的三维全息投影，标记慢慢显现出来，她盯着它看了几分钟。

接着她放开了他。她若有所思地拿起她的那杯酒，喝了另一口，接着用手背擦了擦嘴。“谁告诉你那是种灭绝的鸟类的？”

“堡垒——我是说Jor-El的系统，我猜。”

Kara闭上眼睛吐出一口气。“你准确地告诉我，Clark，你是怎么问的？”

“我问这标记是什么意思。”Clark快速地说，不喜欢她那种似乎觉得他要孤独一生的语气。

Kara扶住她的前额：“我已经觉得我要为此而后悔了。”她说，“但是有两件事你也许需要考虑一下。第一，Jor-El编写这个程序时对人类的态度是居高临下的。我怀疑告诉你你有一个人类的灵魂伴侣不是那么振奋人心，即使你与生俱来的标记是你的父母最初选择送你来地球的理由。第二，”她叹了口气接着说，“那不只是一个词。那也是两个字母。”

Clark眨了眨眼：“你是说——”

“L,”Kara缓缓地说，“L。”

“失陪一下。”Clark说，然后消失了。

****

“我必须得问，”那个GMA的记者问道，“你后悔你的标记在你婴儿时期就被除去的事实吗？”

Lex微笑起来，稍微前倾一点身体，保持一个角度让摄像机能捕捉到适当的、有领导力的最受潜在选民欢迎的四分之三图像。“我一直欢迎能够把握自己命运的机会。”他说。

“所以如果有人给你一个名字，现在，你不会去管它吗？”她前倾向他本能地回应，她完美的头发完美的指甲和完美的唇膏都让她的先发制人显得更加纯粹，一个单纯的礼貌的探究。

录影室的空调几乎开得有点太冷，但是Lex让自己不要去感受它。“我想全国大选对于开始任何浪漫关系都是一个过于复杂的情况，即使是关于灵魂伴侣。”他说，“即便如此，我们都希望被关心，被爱护。不论那是来自于一个灵魂伴侣还是其他选择我们的人，我想不论爱情是怎么到来的，我们都应该尊重它。作为一个国家，我们的强大是接受任何有东西可给予的人，不论种族，信仰，或是标记匹配。”

记者的微笑保持中立，但是她的眼睛里对于他回到了主题闪着赞许的光芒：“当然，你肯定有很多人觉得你是他们的命中注定。”

Lex耸了耸肩，小心地不让他的夹克打皱。“曾经有过一些这样的事件。不幸的是，在今天的环境下做一个名人是件危险的事。对于我来说，这是媒体应该着重于现实的关系描写的另一个理由。如果我们的孩子认为在找到他们的灵魂伴侣之前什么都不重要，他们就会做出错误的选择，即使他们并不全都相信他们是某个名人的灵魂伴侣。”

“谢谢你，参议员。”那记者说，稍稍转动一点以便抬头面对摄像机：“Lex Luthor，总统竞选参选人。广告之后我们回来：关注化妆品中的磁珠。你的美丽需要以残杀鱼类为代价吗？”

****

不可置信。

即使它能够解释很多事情，追溯到Clark还在Lana身后很远的地方打转的那么多年——  
Lois的标记是“真理”，不是正义和美国方式，所以就算那些漫画家对Clark的描述是对的，他们也不是匹配的一对。Lana——他不可能是那个“家乡男孩”，而且她已经嫁给Pete十年了。Pete手臂上写着她出生的年份。最重要的是，他们在一起很快乐。

Luthor。

Lex。

他不能否认他们两人之间有种吸引力。Lex曾经装配了一整个关于他的房间——那可不是寻常的痴迷。失忆之后Lex Luthor用了很长时间对他达到那种程度的注意力，但是毫无因为他监视着超人的每一个举动。在公众场合，他说这是对美国土地上政府管辖之外活动者的关心。私底下，LuthorCorp有很多涂了铅层的设施，比任何其他人都多地累积氪石。对于担心政府管辖之外的活动者来说这也太多了。Clark非常确定那个让Luthor丢掉一只手的“意外”是氪石造成的。

他们达到了某种休战期，Luthor不试着杀掉超人，超人也不把Luthor拖进监狱。这意味着他已经有好几年没有和Luthor待在一个房间过了。他只是不明白为什么每次看见超人，Luthor的嘴唇都会扭曲起来，某种Clark觉得毫无由来的居高临下的轻蔑。比起劝说他相信Clark的善意，还是避开他比较容易。所以Clark就只是看着，在那些实验超过法律界限太远之后让它们停止。（当然，Luthor总是可以否认掉的。）

Clark必须弄清楚。

他降落在顶层公寓的大理石阳台上。玻璃镀了铅，所以他看不见里面。（如果他真的需要看，他可以用手机摄像头看里面，因为他的光谱麻烦不会对电子画面也起作用，但是他知道那样看起来很滑稽。）考虑到Luthor杰出的吸引暗杀行为的能力，加上竞选，他肯定引发了一些安全警报措施；他等待着。

让他惊讶的是，Luthor走出来了*而不是那些警卫。他只有一个人，没系领带但是鸽子灰的夹克和雪白的衬衫依然非常精粹。他左手拿着一个酒杯，不是人造的那只手。

“超人，”他说，在嘴里含糊地发音，Clark再次为了他的推测而感到尴尬，“我怎么值得你大驾光临了？”

Clark吞了口口水：“我——呃。”

Luthor眨了眨眼。很显然他本来期待钢铁之躯说话能更清晰一点。

Clark匆忙继续了下去：“我需要——我是说，我想知道——我有个私人问题。我知道它并不合适，如果不重要我不会问的。”

Luthor好奇地歪过脑袋，一瞬间他又是Lex了，Lex邀请Clark去大宅，Lex给他暧昧的忠告并寻求Clark的信任。Lex那么想要Clark的友谊，即使在他的行动会毁坏它的时候。

“你得到我的注意力了。”Lex说，这是个邀请了。他向前移动，俯瞰着整座城市。狭口酒杯那在他手里，简直就像在为一个时尚摄影摆姿势，除了他的嘴唇嘲讽的扭曲，这是他绝对不会让公众看到的。

Clark转身，这样他们就能面朝同一个方向，不是真正的和Lex肩并肩。这样比看着他要容易，也更难，因为他能记起这个，在他们的梦想相同，一起眺望着农场的日子。

“你知道你的标记是什么吗？”他在几乎一辈子那么长的时间之前问过同一个问题，从没想过它竟然这么重要。

“我说了很多次——”

“我知道你在说谎。”Clark对他说。Lex小心地把他的杯子放在阳台栏杆的横梁上。“我知道失去了人生前几十年的记忆，我知道——”他得让自己停下不然他就得承认他知道Lionel和Lex的矛盾，因为那太多了，而如果Lex已经忘掉了它那么至少还是为他留着这点仁慈。“我也知道你肯定从你的记录中知道了很多，而我希望它们包括一些关于你的标记的内容。”

Lex在阳台光滑的金属上支撑着自己，他低着头，肩膀自卫性地耸起，Clark能明显看出他真的在动摇。

“你想要什么。”他说，用一种阴冷的语调。Clark明白这个：从其他任何人嘴里说出来，这个谴责也不会有任何改变，由于那些早已围绕着他的谣言。阴谋论在美国政坛如此普遍以至于失忆症很容易就能被分类在“俄罗斯间谍”下面。但是如果超人做了这个声明，它也许就能加强关于Lex的不同的叙述——他的光头，他消失的标记，他缺失的手，他的富有，他出众的才华——足够击溃他。Clark报道了足够久的政治版足以见到这些认知如何颠覆一场竞选。

“我告诉你了，”他说，“只是想知道你的标记是什么，没别的。”

他能感觉到Lex脑内运算的重量，结算超人所夸耀的诚实和他潜在的弱点。“它没有意义。”Lex最终说，就好像在试图说服他自己。他的手抓着阳台栏杆的边缘，黑色的皮革和神经紧张。Lex不是在恐高。

“那你告诉我也不会损失什么。”Clark鼓励他。

“Kal-El，”最终Lex开口了。这个词的发音他对自己重复了上千遍，就像一把他用来切割自己的刀，因为就他所知的那是某种不存在的东西。他接下来的话语有种冷酷无情的镇静，Lex逼迫自己控制他的愤怒和他的脆弱：“你为什么想要知道，超人？”

Clark闭上眼睛。Lex没有在用一个计划来欺骗他，就算是关于最私人的细节。不是说Lex有什么明显的方法知道一切，但这可是Lex Luthor，明显从来不是他的风格。“有照片吗？”

“没有任何可以被伪造的。”Lex说，语音尖刻，“再说一遍，我很好奇这场侵入性采访的原因。现在，我只能假设你发现我是一个比你想象还要糟糕的人，你希望知道我们不是注定要在一起。”

“是我。”Clark冲口而出，为Lex语调中苦涩的自我厌恶抛弃了十年的成见，“那是我的名字。”

一段又美好又糟糕的沉默，就好像全世界都屏住了呼吸。

慢慢地，Lex转过身来。他的眼睛——就好像是看着Lex承受着Lionel的言语教训；Lex在等着不止被伤害而且被羞辱。

“我的父母是Lara和Jor-El。”Clark说，想要从Lex的表情里把脆弱移开，“我是El家族的最后一个幸存者了。”他拉起他的袖子，在给Kara卸掉伪装之后就没有再打开过。那些符号在他的皮肤上显得非常漆黑。它们已经多年不见阳光了，因为Clark Kent从不穿短袖。

“LL,”Lex读出来，带着一股距离感——Clark应该不知道他从有限的可接触资源中自学了氪星语的——接着他伸出手，他的指尖划过Clark的前臂。

“看上去就是这样。”Clark说，几乎没法阻止回答里的颤抖。

Lex痉挛性地抬起头，紧盯着Clark的脸。“Clark Kent。”他说，不是个问句。他的语气是会话式的，戴着一抹完全的惊讶，就好像他在等着再过一小会儿就要爆发似的。

“你怎么——？”Clark自己停了下来，因为Lex是个有着监视癖好的亿万富翁，而Clark在少年时隐藏自己的能力肯定没有现在做得好。他深吸一口气让其他的错觉沉淀下去。现在他站在Lex面前，差不多与全裸无异地没有秘密；超人的制服现在像是万圣节的服装。“我的亲生父母叫我Kal-El。”他说，因为那似乎值得反复讲。

“我一直以为你和Lois Lane是灵魂伴侣。”Lex说，接着它就来了，那种震惊开始异变成尖啸的痉挛即使它还没有发生，“我推断你是氪星人只是因为你是Smallville出来的。”

Lionel从他们之间拿走的东西太多以至于Clark从没有机会去想这个问题。如果Dr. Swann的翻译不止告诉了他他的名字还有他的灵魂伴侣，他会再努力多少去保护Lex心里的善良面？他又会透露多少，为了让Lex跟他在一起？Clark摇了摇头：“Lex,我真希望我能早点知道——”

Lex向后退去，每一寸紧绷的肌肉都显示着拒绝：“我不能——”他说，“这不会成功的。”

Clark盯着他。他们的标记吻合。是的，Clark知道有很多问题要解决，但那些都只是细节：“我们是灵魂伴侣。”Clark说，就好像重复就能让Lex明白一样。

Lex的口腔恢复工作。他的伤疤在嘴唇的粉色映衬下显得醒目。他红了脸，眼睛睁大，非常明显就要开始打人了。跟他一起参加资金筹集活动的人现在肯定认不出他来。“不，”Lex说，那不只是个拒绝。那是绝对的否定。

在Clark可以做出其他的反应之前，Lex再次穿过了玻璃门。Clark看不见里面，但是他能听见玻璃在木头上摔碎，金属砸在地上的声音。

他希望，突然地完全地，希望Kara没对他说过那些话。灵魂伴侣不会/拒绝/对方的。这肯定是发烧了在做梦。他肯定是被他的一个敌人关在了自己脑袋里，被迫撑过一个奇怪的噩梦。Lex怎么可能会想要他呢？

****

Lex带着一种苦涩的失落感盯着那瓶已经被喝光的酒。一百二十个尝试，也没有哪个适合他变异的新城代谢系统。

他已经执着于超人/好几年/了，远早于他知道了那段在Smallville的关系。他的痴迷帮助定义了他，是一些能够支撑他自己的东西。他一直在证明人类不需要超人的任何介入。他甚至在追求人类在需要的时候确保可以打败超人的手段之时失去了一只/手/。

就算他想要一个灵魂伴侣，他/不能/。美国总统不能和一个外星人在一起。他尤其不能和一个组织了一批超能力者形成了一股可以不费吹灰之力地毁灭随便五个政府的外星人在一起。

/Clark Kent/，他的内心悄悄对他低语。不知为何没人发现超人使用了伪装；Clark Kent不是会使政治因素不稳定的力量。也许他在白宫主持晚宴会有点尴尬，但也不会像是——

不，这不是一件合理化就可以的事情。Lex已经早就过了用下半身思考的年龄。他的手臂——还好，他的灵魂——没有任何区别。

在肥皂剧里，那些男女们总是因为一些不合理的剧情需要的理由拒绝他们的灵魂伴侣然后为此感到虚弱。最终真相大白或者无论什么他们所思考的客观因素都被无法阻挡的灵魂相连的力量所打败。

Lex绝不会成为这种老套剧情的一员。

****

Mom和Dad不能在他跟前给他建议，而且不论如何他们的解决方法有时也不能适应真正的超能力情况。Lex不是一个外星侵入者，但是Mom和Dad也从没彻底理解他。

最终，Clark得自己来做决定，而不是基于他的父母会怎么做。他了解Lex。现在，他甚至比Lex更了解他，而这就是问题的核心。

他给Lex写了封信，用真正的纸，这是Lex一直喜欢的。手写，书名Clark Kent，亲手送到了LuthorCorp塔。他非常确信它会被送给Lex；Lex非常善于做一些适合的标记来监视他的众多产业。

“我们得谈谈。”它写道。

Lex百分之九十九的时间都对他自己有着铁一般的控制力，Clark必须要接触到那百分之一，而他赌Lex自己对答案的渴望会让他做到这一点。

第二天，他的工作电话响了起来，号码未知，这一点也不寻常。他接起电话，在他能说话之前，Lex开口了：“五点。五点整。”

也许Clark应该做出被惊吓了的样子。

****

约定的时间到了又过了。Lex读了一些简报，只用他百分之十五注意力的那种，接着看着影子在阳台上拉长。他草草翻阅了他的父亲做的关于Clark Kent的记录——现在他能明白它对于卷入了那么多陨石相关事件的Kent来说太薄了。他本应注意到这个矛盾的，笨。他的父亲以前/知道/超人的真名吗？根据所有这些关于Lionel Luthor调查的东西其实是关于氪星人来访的证据的线索，这似乎很有可能。

Lex给他自己倒了一杯苏格兰威士忌，让逐渐消失的阳光透过水晶杯折射。他对他过去的一片空白，突然的车祸，然后他如何差点就没能在接连而至的阴谋诡计中撑住LuthorCorp。他过去的自己让自己死亡这事可没带给他一点好处。

在六点三十七分的时候，超人降落在了阳台上，甚至没费心看一眼那些Lex在他上次拜访后让新装上去的摄像头和军事装备。他在门前犹豫了一会儿——有趣，看起来人类能看穿的玻璃因为含铅却让他看不穿——接着小心地敲了敲门。

让他等了一会儿，或者说完全地无视了他一会儿，这是在长期的相处中会带给Lex好处的小小的力量较量。Lex站起身让他进来。

“对不起，”超人马上说，甚至是在他看向Lex隐晦的邀请踏入他办公室之前，“出现了雪崩——”

“当然会出现雪崩。”Lex说。他的声音非常从容；他不会让超人有一点机会占上风。

超人紧张不安地在Lex的沙发上坐下，他和奶油和桃花心木的配色相冲撞，Lex想。“我们上次的谈话结果不怎么样。”

轻描淡写和超能力一样是他的天赋，Lex想，抬起了一条眉毛。他选择了在超人对面的座位坐了下来，向后靠去，一只脚脚踝搭在另一条腿的膝盖上。他的苏格兰威士忌喝了一半，随意地捧在他的机械手里。他的肢体语言表示他是那个有控制权的人，也许氪星人足够像人类会解读出这个优势。

超人低头看向他握在一起的手掌，手指交在一起，像个恳求者：“你能给我个机会吗？”

“我甚至不认识你，超人-Kal-El-Clark。”他让每个名字听起来都更加半信半疑。

“你以前认识。”超人说，接着Lex再次失去平静。这是说Clark Kent在Smallville的事情吗？Lex不能忍受这个，这个他人生的/空白/，就在他觉得他已经接受了并且向前看的时候。他已经在他成为总统的道路上了——他/曾/在这条路上——而现在他又被拖回了不完整的无知的状态。而现在有人知道他秘密的最大软肋。

超人叹了口气，把Lex的沉默当成了继续说下去的信号：“最后我们互相憎恨，Lex。我们对彼此做过很糟糕的事情，我们两个都做过。但是我想，也许——如果我可以让你的记忆回来，你能给我们一个机会吗？”

Lex不知道他会摔掉杯子，直到超人突然站起了一半向他伸出手。他旁边的地板上碎玻璃到处都是，像是钻石一样反射着夕阳血红色的光。酒从他黑色皮革的手指上滑下。

Lex张开嘴又合上。

超人的表情坚定起来，变成那个闪耀在数千杂志封面上的坚定的超级英雄。“我带你去堡垒。”他说，Lex没有必要的手段去拒绝，即使这样他要在自己的阵地上失去优势了。

结果，虽然旅程很短暂（Lex依然需要知道超人是怎么把他的刀枪不入分享给他带着的东西的；只是空气阻力Lex就应该被挤成肉酱了），那给了他时间去重整思路。当超人放开他的时候，他后退了几步直到它们之间有一码远，距离足够让他几乎不用抬头就可以看向超人的眼睛。

超人关掉了无论那是哪种让他伪装得不像是Clark Kent的科技产品。看着Kent穿着那身滑稽的制服很奇怪，但是那种不协调可能是Lex最不应该注意的事情。

“你能恢复失去的记忆。”他说，因为有的时候蠢问题也得问。

Kent下巴上的一块肌肉扭曲了起来。“有时候，”他说，“我想。”

“如果你不能的话，我最后会是——我的大脑会变成木薯吗？”

Kent给了他一个坏脾气的皱眉：“如果我不确定安全的话，我是不会提出这个的。”他足够聪明没在后面加上“你是我的灵魂伴侣我永远不会伤害你的”，虽然Lex非常肯定他在这么想。

一部分的Lex持反对意见，想要管这个叫做敲诈。但是他在过去几年对超人做了足够的观察，知道他不是这么低劣的人。他想要Lex，完整的，去选择他。相比之下，Lex现在做的任何决定都是基于不完整的认知。

Lex意识到他没有骗过所有人，最没有骗过他自己。“我的回答是好的，”他说，“当然是好的。”

Kent微笑起来，就像是太阳亮了起来一样；如果他们周围的这个冰雪宫殿开始融化Lex也不会觉得惊讶。在Lex明白发生了什么之前，他发现他再次被Kent的手臂环住了，这次Kent的手掌拖着他的后颈。Lex发出一声完全不像是单词的抗议。

“抱歉，”Kent说，他脸上的红晕说明了他没在说谎，“但是这是我所知的唯一做这事的方法。”

Lex本来不想像灵魂连接的俗套浪漫情节一样闭上眼睛的。他没想让他的整个世界缩小到从Kent身上传来的热度和Kent嘴唇干燥的触碰。他没——

痛苦。惊奇。背叛。那么多鲜血。被吊起来被压碎被射击，刺穿和电击休克，孤独和好奇和对谎言的疲惫。愤怒，红和冰冷的白和虚弱的绿，爬上他的血管直到接触他的心脏。一次又一次的伤害，总是在错误的时间去往错误的方向。失去他父亲的爱，承受他父亲的怒火。他的母亲——

Lex带着一种字面意义上的死机跌回现实中的意识，狠狠地撞到了他的手肘以至于他听到了什么断裂的声音。他躺在堡垒冰冷的地面上——他曾经到过这里，他在这里试图杀掉Clark——接着和他翻腾的胃部一起输掉了战争。

当他吐出最后一口胆汁的之后，他试着让自己从那一小滩令人尴尬的泥水旁边翻滚开。让Lex松了口气又感到焦虑地，那些痕迹几乎立刻就溶于地面消失了。只有上帝知道堡垒事实上想对他做什么。Lex在转向Clark时明白了他还没有跑过来查看他的情况的原因：他正双手撑地跪在地面干呕。Lex对于他自己的脆弱感觉好了一点。

他还能感觉到Clark在他的大脑里。他自己的记忆，覆盖在Clark的上面，覆盖过超过二十年想要获得新生活的时光。也许他还没好起来。他专注于调整呼吸，虽然他无法闭起眼睛因为他正忙于盯着Clark。

Clark，就是/超人/。

Clark发出了一声不愉快的声音，试图让他自己站起来直到他向后坐去靠在一根水晶柱上。Lex不想坐起来，但他还是这么做了，无视眩晕感把他断掉的手臂挂在他的胸前。

“抱歉，”Clark说，“那不是一般——大部分时候我只是让人们的记忆消失。也许是因为我们一起经历了那些。”

Lex简短地考虑了一下对着Clark大吼他居然把一个明显未经测试的程序作为可靠选项的好处，接着把这个想法作为一种厚颜无耻的伪善驳回。真的从他嘴里说出来的话很惊讶：“你是/超人/。”他说，每个音节都充满震惊。

Clark点了点头：“是啊。”

苦涩的怨恨击中了他，接着平息了下来。他见过——不是全部，但是他见过足够多的Clark不同的面，能感觉到Clark自己的复杂状况和悔意。而且，上帝在上，Lex曾是个小题大做的人。几乎还没有过青春期就觉得自己已经长大了。Clark在他们相遇的时候十五岁。Lex有的/领带/都比Clark那时大了。但是，如果他当时知道他能信任Clark的话——

不，那样不会有好结果。Lionel不会重生，但即使他会他也永远不会明白他都做错了什么。

Lex咽了口口水，用他好着的那只手抚过他的后脑勺，一个跟着他的记忆一起丢掉了好几年的动作：“我想我也许应该给你一个道歉。也许十个。”

那种能发出强光的露齿笑又回来了，对于知道了Clark不对他展现这样的笑容是什么感觉的现在，那更加有意义了。“我会接受你的道歉如果你接受我的。”

Lex已经记起了这是个不相称的恩惠。“我同意。”他回以微笑，踌躇地，这个表情又笨拙又不熟悉，因为这不是那种他在公众面前特意露出来的笑容。

接着他意识到他完全不知道他的记忆回来用了多长时间。保安们现在可能正在试着封锁进出大都会的道路，或者做些什么更加具有破坏性的事情。“我必须得回去。”他说，在Clark误解这句话之前继续，“但是我们应该再像这样见面，没有突如其来的飞行计划的暗中。你明天应该来吃晚饭。”

Clark点点头，接着严肃了起来：“那关于你创造你自己的命运的事怎么办？”

Lex非常想告诉Clark那个他痛苦追寻的使人安心的谎言。“我不知道。”但是他说，“我们不知道我们标记的时候，我们依然在对方的人生中具有非同寻常的意义。”

“如果这能帮上忙，”Clark说，“我已经很多年不认为我自己是Kal-El了。”

“而我想听听那些，全部。还有为什么过了这么多年你才决定再次问我关于标记的事。”Lex强迫自己站稳。他已经能感觉到断掉的骨头再生的疼痛了。幸运的是，它不需要复位。“明天晚上。”

Clark依然会可爱地脸红，Lex注意到。而且他依然在超人制服里看起来非常奇怪。“你应该——”Lex在Clark站起来的时候示意了一下他没变化的脸。Lex没看见Clark是怎么让伪装继续运作的——他真的需要看看那是什么技术；/只是/消遣的暗示，却无穷无尽——但是他发现他有点小失望是超人而不是Clark Kent把Lex抱起来准备飞回大都会。

超人把Lex放回他的阳台上，超人对着很多焦虑的特工关于他没有说一声就把Lex带走去做一个特殊咨询（哦，这就是他们现在管这事的叫法，Lex没有说出来）的事情道歉。*因为他是超人，所以他被原谅了——这正好说明了Lex所指出的关于超级英雄崇拜的危险性。但是那是过去的话题了。在喝了两指高的苏格兰威士忌清除他嘴里徘徊不去来自胃部翻腾的酸味的快速休息之后，Lex告诉他保镖们的主管说作为一个可行的总统候选人他不会再不通知他的安全部门就消失了，再对他的竞选主管强调不会有突然来临的丑闻，接着礼貌地请他们出去。

关于Clark的思绪在那些人出去的那一刻出现了。Lex出于习惯产生了一瞬间的怨恨。但这不是过去了。他知道怎么找到Clark，而更多的是，他知道了他曾经无比渴求的每一个秘密。

他总是在手里有杯酒的时候做出最好的思考，这是失忆都没有改变的一件事。他再次装满了他的高脚杯向后靠近他的扶手椅里面，它有个王座一样的靠背，既能使他放松，又模糊而尴尬地暗示了他想要成为的人。好吧，现在没人在看着他。他可以靠在他的王座上审视他的国家。

Clark。

就算在他深深的憎恨里，那也不是他唯一感受到的东西。他无助的痴迷曾让他变得更加愤怒。他是不是应该能意识到他的激情是一种更加伟大的连接的信号？在深夜，一个人待在大宅里的时候，当然他曾好奇过，但是他把它放在了一边，相当一部分是因为Clark的标记也是他的秘密的一部分。

以前，他试着不要太过于追究自己缺失的标记。只有在他失去记忆之后他才翻阅了Lionel的文件找到了那张图片。他想着如果他把“Kal-El”和Clark被收养的事实联系起来会怎么样。有很多关于被收养者最后发现名字错了的故事——有个暖心的故事，一个结婚了六十年的人发现他真的有他另一半的名字在他的手臂上；也有悲伤的故事，一个不负责任的年轻人丢弃了他的灵魂伴侣很久才发现那其实真的是他的命定之人。他的想象力也许曾围绕着Clark被重新命名的事实旋转过，虽然那时他无法辨明那是什么样的感情。同时，他害怕他也许会因为他的原则去拒绝一个命定之人，因为他觉得爱情会使他虚弱。

现在他明白更多了。但是他依然不能确定。“LL”可以是很多人。Clark排除了Lana Lang和Lois Lane选择了Lex，但是Lex觉得可能没那么简单。有过有人拥有了复数的灵魂伴侣的例子，通过一些对于他们标记没什么道理的解释。Clark也许只是跟着Smallville传统的道德观走了。标记学家们说有些人并不是天生只有一个伴侣，他觉得他们说不定是对的。虽说如此，但是他不会分享。无论如何，他是不会提醒Clark他有这样可能的选择。

他的杯子空了，酒被他沉浸在思考中时喝完。

大都会像一个闪闪发光的闪烁着的珠宝环绕着他。工作到晚上的写字楼办公室依然亮着灯；飞机和直升机呼啸而过；旧星球日报大楼一侧的广告牌在电力下持续生命。欲望推动着这错城市，它的住民一直在寻找着下一次得分，更好的交易，和他妈的钱财。

但是这些都不够，对大都会来说不够。对Lex来说也不够：他也一直在寻找着新的胜利。奇怪的是，这种想法让他对Clark的感觉更好了一点。有一个灵魂伴侣不会让他自满，虽然Lionel一直坚持他会的。他不自满。

但是，也许，他会得到“幸福”。这个想法也许很奇怪（alien）——嘿——对于被消除掉记忆的那个Lex来说。但是Clark让他的过去回来了，冒着无法想象的危险。Clark不会知道Lex的感谢会不会多于他的愤恨。Clark暴露了他所有的弱点，从秘密身份到氪石到他对Lex是他的灵魂伴侣的确信。；这些合在一起，他就是洗干净了脖子等着被Lex利用。这个想法让他想要从过去那个愤怒的他那里把Clark保护在自己身后。

Lex对他自己的借口摇了摇头。现在他已经拥有了他全部的记忆，所以就没有这个可能性了。曾经有些日子充满了奇迹和想象，而且肯定有人拥有时间机器。但是他/现在/是他自己了，新增加的记忆和熟悉的二十年，当然他会在一段时间里充满即视感，但他依然是那个Lex Luthor，一个跨国企业集团的领袖，并且在竞选总统。他已经比他脆弱的二十几岁要坚强多了，那个时候Lionel还能用几句话就把他的世界撕成碎片。

他已经足够强大可以解决问题和Clark在一起了。

****

Clark太兴奋了，他睡不着。他察看了一下正义联盟，但是没什么需要他介入的，而且如果他们的能力可以处理好那么让别的同事来处理事情也是个好事，他没想让自己成为一个独裁者。他登陆了星球日报的内部系统，但是没发现任何可以给Clark Kent来调查或者编辑的选项。他给Chloe写了条信息，接着删除了它。他和Lex之间的东西是虚无缥缈的，哪怕最轻微的干涉都可能破坏它，尤其如果Lex觉得他在跟别人分享Lex的秘密。他清理了他的冰箱（天哪，那气味——Lois曾说过她绝不会吃他公寓里的任何东西，除非她亲自看着它们在半小时以内被送到那里）。他打扫完，飞奔到六个街区以外把垃圾袋扔掉。他本来也想洗衣服的，如果他需要洗衣服的话，但是他的强光发电机让那不成问题。

最后，只是为了让他不要再夜空乱逛吓坏那些良好的大都会市民，他打开了电视。两个女人冲向对方的真人秀——两个女人冲着歌手尖叫的MV——关于一只母狮在拉出一只小羚羊肠子的自然纪录片——讨论关于把你的孩子的名字纹在你的标记旁边到底是令人作呕还是令人喜爱的脱口秀——一场联盟没有阻止的冲突，因为那是人类对人类的——Stephen Colbert和一个关于一个男人的标记是一只熊的轮廓的故事——

终于，有了一个真正的电影。那是个黑白电影，每个人说话的语调都很搞笑。一分钟之后，Clark看出来那是《第十二夜》的衍生作品。Viola刚刚发现她随便选的假名是Olivia的标记，那是个对除了她最亲密的人以外都隐藏秘密的好姑娘。这对Viola来说是个问题，即使她和她孪生姐妹相同的标记写着“Illyria的贵族”，因为她已经爱上了Orsino，而Orsino觉得他的“悲伤”指向Olivia，而且他为了自己的原因已经把Viola-Cesario应征入伍了。*

Clark真的，真的非常理解弄错身份和理解错误的情况。他一直喜欢关于辨别和保护灵魂伴侣的难以超越的困难的喜剧片。他试着用希望的态度过他的生活，即使是在那种希望只存在于别人的幸福中而非他自己的的时候。当Viola揭露她自己，并解释她是怎么觉得她的兄弟死掉的时候，他的心脏为了她急速跳动，接着在Orsino坦白了他自己的心意的改变的时候他也许有那么点泛出泪花。

是的，这只是个故事。但是人们是通过事件生活的。Lex，比大多数人更多地，觉得他是个在复杂的情景剧中的主角。Clark必须要有信心他能带给自己一个幸福的结局。

****

Clark在第二天晚上没有先打电话过去，因为无论如何Lex会在等他的。他知道他的竞选顾问们对这突然的行为变化感到忧心忡忡——也许担心他每天晚上在他的办公室里面开枪射击，或者跟某个对手的妻子在桌子上偷情——但他发现他一点也不担心。

“抱歉我来晚了。”Clark开口说，开始解释关于大猩猩Grodd的事而Lex挥了挥手。无论这个关系是什么，它从不会准时。

当Clark坐下然后改变了他的超人伪装之时没有让Lex血压上涨，Lex去给他们拿喝的了。给Clark的只是水。他说他会品尝红酒（Lex可以用一大笔钱来打赌），但是酒精对他什么作用也没有。

Lex保持了一种随意的说话方式。下决心很简单，实行它却很难，尤其他的身体在Clark消失于他的视野的时候都会给出不连贯的反应。愤怒，欲望，震惊，迷惑，深入骨髓的想要得到认可的渴望。那就像再次来到青春期，只不过没有青春痘和吸毒派对。

最后，没什么别的事可做了他只能跟着Clark坐在沙发上。Clark接过他的水然后立刻就放在了咖啡桌上。他带着一种明显的希望看着Lex。

Lex低头瞥了一眼他胳膊上曾经有标记的地方。“很久以前我告诉过你命运对我们有安排。”他说，“很多东西我们无法选择，但我想我们可以选择如何应对。”

当他闭上他的眼睛的时候，他不信任了多年的外星人消失了，只有Clark在他眼前。他对Clark的感情要复杂得多。他发现他正要理清楚它们。

他的动作很快，在他丢失他的决心之前。Clark的嘴唇贴在他的嘴唇上非常温暖，不像是有一辈子那么长时间以前在河岸边那次，也不像是他在恢复Lex的记忆之前的那个。这次他不是因为外力才靠向Clark，一支从天而降的丘比特之箭；这感觉上就像是Lex的整个核心向他抛去。Clark的胳膊环绕着他，不是钳制而是支持。当这个吻结束的时候，他们依然靠着彼此。Clark低下脑袋让他们的前额相触。

“一般来说，”Lex说，他的声音比他本来想说出来的更加低沉，“我不会让任何人等到第二次约会。”

“这是我们的第一次约会吗？”Clark揶揄地问。

“在Smallville的时候，我一直在对你献殷勤，然而你没有注意到。”Lex说，“那不能算。”

“嗯哼。”Clark挺直了脊背，一只手抚在Lex的后颈上。Lex非常喜欢这个自信的Clark。

在他们俩的呼吸都加重的时候Lex抽身而出。“就像我说的，已经很晚了，而且——”

“而且你想慢慢来。”Clark接道。

Lex一瞬间想了一下让Clark慢慢来是什么样子，几乎叹气出声。“我想要一切，Clark。但是我需要时间来梳理所有这些记忆。”

“你喜欢确定所有变量都在你的控制之下。”Clark说。

Lex考虑了一会儿。“不，这正是为什么我们需要慢慢来。我以前总觉得自己已经够小心谨慎地计划了，如果我真像我想象的那样聪明的话，那么事情肯定会像我安排的那样发展。我以前不尊重这个世界让我们如何行动的力量。我不是你曾经认识的那个人，你也不是。我们需要认识现在的彼此。”

Clark瞪眼：“那真成熟，说明了你的观点。”

“我觉得这是个侮辱。”Lex说，用一个吻结束了这个对话，这次他几乎一半爬到了Clark的大腿上，用Clark健壮的身体作为一只锚。所有的触碰都是一次电击，呼啸过他的血液。他们可以漂浮在地面以上几千英尺，而Lex还是可以坚持着享受这种冲动。

当Clark用Lex认为适当的方式彻底地吻着他，他向后仰起脑袋，接着不得不挣扎了一下才让Clark放松了他铁一般的手掌。他不觉得那是有意识的；让超人忘掉他的力量值得一些矜持。“现在，我们都应该休息了，”

“你并没有真的让我想走。”Clark对他说，在沙发上向后伸展。他的姿势让那看起来更像是在家里而不是在办公室。Lex想每天都看见这个景象。

“相信我，”Lex说，“你会喜欢你回来的时候得到的欢迎的。”

Clark轻笑一声，接着呼出一口气站起来，Lex感觉到他入骨的渴望。“晚安，Lex。”

Lex举起左手表示再会，接着Clark走了。

他一直想要Clark的注意，Clark的尊敬，还有当然，Clark本身——从他们任何一个人知道Clark的本命之前就开始了。他们不需要标记来告诉他们谁重要。而且，他想，就算他年青的时候是对的，标记更是一个刚好可以的人选而不是最好的那个人选——即使那样，一个人可以跨越宇宙和另一个人相匹配也是非凡的。

他需要习惯再次作为一个有过去的人。以前，他所有的记忆线都是被剪断的；他得自己重织他自己的全部同时还得对所有人隐藏他的弱点。这样一来，他对命运之类的东西报以负面态度也就没什么奇怪。但是如果曾经在他手臂上的标记意味着什么，那就是总有一扇门后面是你想象不到的东西。就好像飞机的碎片从空中落下，带着宝物和悲剧。 

对于他本人来说，Lex准备给命运一些惊喜。

 

 

 

Fin！

 

\-------------------

*1:这里的意思是Lana手上的标记是“家乡男孩”，Witney手上的标记是“舞会皇后（大写）”，他们就以为他们的灵魂伴侣是彼此了

*2.Luthor came out！hhh

*3.这个梗来自于漫画，Lex接到Oliver的电话，问他的助手：“这就是现在他们所说的约炮吗？”…你都看了些什么啊Lex！

*4.没有看过《第十二夜》完全不知道自己翻对了没ORZ


End file.
